


Allo - A Story About a Rabbit

by Matsy



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Furry, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsy/pseuds/Matsy
Summary: Allo changed schools, and in his new school he meets a wolf, that wolf is called Jam, Allo believes in aliens, and Jam in ghosts.Read this story to discover the story of Allo and his friends!(Translation of a story in Portuguese, sorry for any mistake)(It will also be posted on Wattpad and Spirit)
Kudos: 2





	1. Ocs - Appearance and information

Here's what the story's ocs look like and their information! those that have not yet been drawn, will be described. If there is one that has been described and it has a drawing, it’s because I didn’t draw it yet when I wrote the chapter

Allo: https://toyhou.se/10353523.allo  
Jam: https://toyhou.se/9815647.jam#31125676 (CLOTHING STILL INCOMPLETE)  
Alecrim: https://toyhou.se/9434108.alecrim/gallery#32726844 (CLOTHING STILL INCOMPLETE)

All major OCs are 15 years old

  
Allo Timm

Male  
Bunny

Lennie Timm (Allo's mother)

38 years  
Female  
Bunny

Jam (I haven't made his last name yet)

Male  
Wolf

Alecrim (I haven't made his last name yet)

Male  
Husky


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allo makes a friend at his new school

Allo was waiting for his mother at the school door, talking to his friends "Wow, the class today was horrible, I couldn't take the history teacher anymore, she is unbearable!" Said one of his friends, Allo thought the class was horrible too, and agreed with his friend named Matheus, and they continued to talk. A while later, Allo's mother arrived "Ah, my mother is coming, bye!" Said Allo, already running across the street where his mother was "Bye!" Allo's three friends spoke. as soon as he got in the car, he opened the car door and sat in the front seat, next to his mother "Hi mom! How are you?" he said putting his backpack on a seat in the back of the car and getting ready on the seat "i'm fine, and you?" Asked his mother, whose name is Lennie, Allo had hated school, so she decided to include this in his reply "Ah well, but I'm a little tired, school today was horrible, the history teacher is unbearable!" He replied, his mother didn't really know what he would think about changing schools, she would talk now, but decided to wait for them to get home sooner, since Allo was tired. They were talking about how the class went while they were coming home.

When Allo got home, he left his backpack in the living room, went straight to his room, when he got to the room, he decided he was going to take a shower "Mooommm, I'm going to take a shower!" He warned his mother, and started taking off his clothes, then grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. While he was showering, Lennie was thinking how to tell him that he would have to change schools, she decided that she would tell in a way that she would tell straight what was going to happen. A while later, Allo got out of the bath and went to his room to get dressed, he got his pajamas that he wears almost every winter day, took out his cell phone and went to the living room, when he got there he sat on the couch and started to use his cell phone. About 2 minutes later, Lennie came to the room "Allo, I have to tell you something. You are going to change schools, because I can't pay for you to study there anymore, I hope you won't be too upset" His mother said, Allo really doesn't he cared so much, because his friends didn't have much in common with him, and they also sometimes made jokes that made him uncomfortable "Ah, I'm not so upset, to tell you the truth, I'm kind of happy, I couldn't take the teachers anymore there, and my friends weren't even that cool" Allo replied, his mother was very happy with his answer, and warned that tomorrow she would transfer him to his new school.

The next day, Lennie woke up early, and went to the school that Allo was currently on to take the transfer. as soon as she got it, she went to the new school, and transferred him to it. After doing everything they needed, she went home. Allo was in the living room watching the homotopia film, it was a human movie that Allo loved "Allo, I just transferred you to your new school" Lennie said, sitting next to her son "Oh, good, mother, I’m looking forward to going to first day of the new school" replied Allo, who seemed to be really happy to change schools. Afterwards, Lennie went to get ready to go to her job, she worked as a nurse at the Municipal Hospital of Libletai, she said goodbye to her son and went to her job.

After Lennie returned from work, she and Allo went to get ready for bed. Allo was in bed, but as usual, he couldn't sleep, so he decided to go watch some videos on the ioyotube about aliens. Allo believed that there was life outside the earth, and he was just waiting for something to happen to prove it. After Allo watched some new videos, and others that he already watched and liked a lot, it was already 2:32 in the morning, so he decided to let go of his cell phone and go and try to sleep. It was already 3:08 in the morning, and Allo still hadn't been able to sleep, he was trying hard, but he was very anxious for the class to start, he kept having some thoughts as he hoped it would be his first day at his new school " _I really hope that someone from there calls me to talk and be nice, since I don’t quite know how to start a conversation with someone. I’m also afraid of being judged for some reason, but I hope none of that happens_ ” Allo thought, he had also thought many more things, but a while later, Allo managed to sleep.

_ Next day.. _

Allo woke up early, at 6:30 in the morning, to go to school, which started at 7:30, but that day he woke up a little differently from the other days, he was really happy to wake up early, instead of tired and discouraged, he he was waiting all night to go to his new school, because maybe he could make some friends that he really liked a lot. Allo got up from his bed, went to the bathroom, after doing what he needed, prepared a toast with bologna and cheese, and then ate and went to the bathroom again to brush his teeth. When he finished everything, it was already 7:10 am

so he decided to watch some videos on the ioyotube until his mother finished getting ready. After she was done, she took Allo to her school, and left him there.

Allo went to his class, and waited for the class to begin. Then after a while the class started, he realized that some of the people were looking at him, he really didn't care much, as it was probably because he was new to school. But something caught his eye, someone who was apparently a husky, with blue eyes and blond hair seemed to be staring at him a lot, so Allo decided to turn his head and look at the husky, he seemed to be annoyed, but as soon as he did that, the husky was startled, because Allo had realized that he was staring at him, so he just turned his head as quickly as possible. This husky was called Alecrim, he usually bullied others, he did it because he was always irritated for some reason, and he had to do something to end his anger, but he always did it in the worst way. When he saw Allo, he felt an immense hatred, and he couldn't stop staring at him, very angry at the rabbit. Then the class started, and it was Portuguese class, the teacher made Allo introduce himself in front of the class "Hi, uhh.. My name is Allo, I'm 15 years old and... I don't think I have anything else to say" Allo said, a little nervous about what they might think of him, but decided not to worry about it too much.

At lunch time he decided not to eat anything, as he was not hungry, so he went to a corner and sat down. A minute after he sat down, he saw a wolf approaching him with an umbrella in his hands "Hey! Your name is Allo right? I'm in your room, I saw that you're new to school, and I wanted to to know if.. I can sit with you "Said the wolf, looking down where Allo was sitting" Ah my name is Allo, and yes, you can sit here. What's your name? " Allo asked, quite happy that someone wanted to be with him "My name is Jam, how's your first day going?" The wolf said his name, Allo liked his name, Jam is a cute name "My day is going well, I think, there was only someone who was staring at me in the class, I thought that was kind of weird" Allo replied, and Jam already thought that it could be the Alecrim "I'm going to ask something. How he looked?" He found Jam's question a little strange, but decided to answer "He was a husky, with blond hair and blue eyes, why the question?" Jam was already a little irritated at this, but decided not to make Allo afraid of what Alecrim would probably try to do with him "Ah I just wanted to know, if he looks at you again let me know" Said Jam raising his arm and showing him, giving a little scream, and Allo started to laugh "I know my beauty is very great, but it doesn't have to laugh with happiness because it was privileged to see that"said Jam, trying to make a disappointed voice.

a while later, Allo decided to ask something "Why the umbrella?" Jam started to get a little nervous, because he was afraid Allo would think he was an idiot "Uhh .. I can't talk, you will think I am an idiot!" He said, Allo was a little disappointed, because he was curious to know why, so he decided to say something "I promise not to laugh at you, I even believe in something a little i-" Jam wanted to ask right away, because he was curious if he liked the same thing as him, then cut off Allo's speech "Ghosts!?" Jam spoke very curious and interested, but was disappointed "No, but it is something that I think is kind of similar.. I believe that there is life outside the earth, aliens" Allo replied, Jam was already a little sad because he did not find anyone who believed in same as he, but decided to answer "Ah .. I have my umbrella to .. protect me from evil ghosts...?" The way he said it seemed like it was a question, but Allo quickly understood that it was not a question. When he was going to reply to Jam, he was cut off by the sound of the school bell.

Then Allo and Jam got up to go to the class again.

To be continued...


End file.
